


your face

by suga



Series: prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: asahi is certain that noya has completely lost his marbles after taking a spike to the face





	your face

> **Anonymous said:** for the prompts :O maybe an asanoya one where like noya gets hurt or smth during a game or practice or w/e and asahi is all !!!!! freakin out and worried about him but noya is more or less okay except asahi insists on helpin him and all that stuff ;u;

* * *

It was late into after school practice when Daichi had split the team into two for a practice match. On one side of the court stood the first years, along with Ennoshita and Nishinoya versus the third years, with Tanaka, Narita and Kinoshita on the other side. Both sides of the net were jeering at one another as they got into position.

The ball soared through the air back and forth for a few sets, and the score remained pretty even throughout the game but as they both broke past twenty points each, their fatigue stared to catch up to them and their movements became sloppy. It didn’t help that they had started their practice off with over an hour of drills.

It was Asahi’s turn to serve for the match point, which they would hopefully get in order to finish the game and finally go home for the night. The served the ball cleanly over the net and clicked his tongue as Noya picked it up on the other side, as was to be expected by their libero. The ball moved from Noya to Kageyama, who set it to Hinata. Hinata managed to spike down the ball, but Daichi was quick to save it and sent it flying behind him to Tanaka with a loud grunt as he landed on the hard gym floor. Tanaka was quick to pass it to Suga, who had glanced at Asahi as he stepped towards the ball.

Asahi nodded slightly as he moved from his spot at the back of the court and jumped up to meet Suga’s set, hitting the ball hard with his hand to send it flying onto the other side of the net. What Asahi hadn’t anticipated though was having the ball land square in Noya’s face.

As Asahi’s feet landed back on the ground he wailed and ran to the net, seeing the ball roll along the floor beside Noya.

“N-Noya, are you okay?” Asahi asked with panic in his voice; as Noya stood still in his low receive position, his arms still stretched out in front of him. Only a couple seconds passed as a drip of blood dropped from his nose.

Noya’s eyes opened slightly and he winced, which only made him wince more. The ball had been in a completely different spot than he had calculated, and he was trying to wrap his head around what had happened. He wasn’t one to get smacked in the face with a ball! That was generally Hinata’s job.

The gym was loud as the rest of the team members continued to ask if Noya was okay, but it was Asahi who panicked the most, feeling guilty for hurting the other. He had put everything into that spike; he hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone at all!

“Nishinoya?” Asahi asked again, his voice shaking as the smaller boy remained quiet, which was strange on it’s own.

The sound of laughter erupting from Noya silenced the gym for only a few moments before Tanaka joined in with laughter.

“He’s lost it!” Tanaka cried, holding his stomach as he continued to laugh.

Asahi looked between the two second years with horror, shaking his hands as he tried to figure out a way to help. No one should be laughing after taking his spike to their face. If anything, he was somewhat impressed that Noya was still on his feet.

But the laughing continued and the worry settled in deep in Asahi’s stomach until he ducked under the net. The blood dripping from Noya’s nose was falling over his lips and Yachi had left nearly immediately after impact for a washcloth, but she was taking far too long in Asahi’s mind.

Daichi and Suga were trying their best to wrangle the rest of the team. Hinata continued to ask Noya if he was okay, despite being on the far end of the gym by then. Tanaka was still howling with laughter though Ennoshita kept his hold on him to keep him at bay. Asahi turned back to Noya, who still had laughter bubbling passed his lips before he finally stepped forward to hoist the smaller boy over his shoulder.

The movements only made Noya laugh more, and Asahi stepped towards the door. Perhaps the libero just needed some fresh air to get his mind back on track.

Asahi took a deep breath once he stepped outside and dropped Noya back to his feet. Noya looked up at his through blurry eyes and a crooked smile on his face, though much quieter than he had been inside. Noya’s eyes darted back and forth as he watched Asahi, before he snorted out and burst into another bout of laughter. Asahi scrunched his nose as he tried to ignore the bloody nose Noya was still sporting, and felt his face flush as Noya reached for his hands.

“Asahi.” Noya wailed, voice hoarse from yelling throughout the match and the laughing. “Asahi, please stop looking at me like that.”

“Huh?”

“You look like you’ve murdered someone, please. It hurts to laugh any more but you’re making this _face_ and I can’t stop laughing.”

“But you—”

“I’m _fine_!” Noya cried, tightening his hands around Asahi’s. “I promise, I’m fine. It’s not like I haven’t been hit in the face with a ball before.”

The libero grinned up at Asahi before letting one of his hands go to set upon the ace’s cheek. Asahi’s face flushed harder at the gentle touch and his eyes widened. Noya smirked and looked away for the moment.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Asahi asked quietly, stepping closer to Noya as he could hear footsteps from behind. He turned in time to see Yachi running towards t hem both from the gym, washcloth in hand.

“S-Sorry I took so long! Oh! Suga-san said you guys could leave for the night.” she said, offering the washcloth to the boys before scurrying inside, as though she had just interrupted something. And by their position, it looked as though she _had_ even though she really hadn’t.

Asahi moved the cloth to Noya’s face and gently cleaned off the blood that was quickly drying to the boy’s face. Noya closed his eyes and mouth and stayed still as Asahi helped him.

“I’m sorry.” Asahi muttered, flipping the cloth to the clean side to continue wiping away the mess.

Noya sighed quietly. “I know you well enough to know that you’re going to apologize forever, and you don’t need to, you know. You were doing what you had to do to win and I should have been back a couple centimeters. It’s okay.”

“I made you _bleed._ ”

Noya cocked his eyebrow as he opened his eyes to look up at Asahi. “You’ve made me more than bleed, Asahi.”

“What—”

“And it’s completely okay. So I will take your apology and we shall call it a day. And I don’t think my nose is broken, even. So we are in the clear.”

Asahi’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “I hadn’t even thought about your nose being _broken_. Noya, we need to get you an x-ray!”

Noya groaned and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Asahi’s chest. The movement caused Asahi to quiet down immediately.

“My nose if fine. It would feel a whole lot worse if it was broken.”

Asahi groaned. “I still feel bad.”

Noya sighed and stepped back from Asahi to look him straight in the face. “Okay, let’s go get ice cream and we can call it even.”

Asahi looked at Noya for a moment as he considered it. He finally nodded and the grin that spread across the smaller boy’s face was radiant and it made his heart leap.

Noya reached for Asahi’s hand once more and tugged him towards the clubroom. And it wasn’t until they were safely hidden away inside with the door closed that Noya stood up on his toes to press a gentle kiss to the other’s lips.

“Thank you for worrying about me, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com) « inbox now open for prompts
> 
> comments and kudos are the bees knees!


End file.
